Lost so far away
by Angelcain
Summary: after the battle with Dorothy Rion and Lilia find themselves in a hospital but also Lilia hears that Rion is dead and Rion hears that Lilia is dead......Rion X Lilia P.s there are a few mistakes it say whispering at the start Lilia is whispering Btw
1. Chapter 1

Lost so far away 

Mother computer Dorothy wanted to find her own answers to her own questions her solution The Family Program. Dorothy wanted to be god so capturing Human beings and using them for experiments in Michelangelo Memorial Hospital

These humans eventually saw Dorothy as a god and obeyed her without question. There names Birdman, Rita, Rainheart and Cain. In case Dorothy ever lost control there was a virus program Dr Pascalle's daughter holds that virus and Dr Steiner's Son hold the key to accessing it. The fate of human kind rests all on Rion and Lilia.

……………………………………………….

The top of the ruined tower, after a furious battle between two humans and a crazy computer.

Everything was over, the killing, the dying, the agony, the pain…over now ……………..

The tears fell from her face afraid of losing the boy she loves. She rocks him gently in her arms hoping he would wake up and be well

Lilia: Are you going to leave me? Even after you promised me you wouldn't whispering

She placed him on the floor gently

Lilia: Are you really going to leave me alone?

She touched his face and smiled slightly

Lilia: I will never leave you Rion

She wiped away the blood that came from his eyes

Cleaning his face until all the blood was gone

Lilia: there all gone

She touched his cheek like she did in the Babylon hotel, she just wished Rion would hold her hand like he did when she touched his cheeks. He was still breathing so he was still alive but he wouldn't wake up maybe he was resting, maybe he could hear her words. She smiled at the blond boy. A noise coming behind her the sound of the door opening. She quickly turned around only to face a man with bandages around his head.

Lilia: What are you?

Taking steps back trying to stayed away from it as much as she can but it came closer. It grabbed something from it's pocket it looked like a shaped knife Lilia began to panic.

Lilia: no stay back

It went to strike at her until…

Voice: Don't you dare harm Lilia

Lilia watched the thing's head blow to bits

Voice: Are you ok Lilia?

She turned around to see her beloved Rion standing there holding his side

Rion: did he hurt you?

She ignored his question and instead ran up to him and hugged him making Rion blush a little

Lilia: oh Rion you're awake and alive

Rion: of course I'm alive I promised you I wouldn't leave you

Lilia pulled away from her little cuddle

Rion: but right now we need to just get out of here

They went to the door and went to open it only to find it locked

Rion: ARR it won't budge trying to push the door

He started hammering on the door

Lilia: RION

Rion: what is it? What's wrong?

He noticed her staring at the glowing terminal

Rion: why is it doing that?

Lilia: I don't know

It opened itself up Lilia went to walk up to it only to be stopped by Rion

Rion: Don't go near it Lilia

A beam was coming right at them

Rion: GET DOWN

He grabbed her and pulled her down. He had his arms around her protectively they got up

Lilia: Rion what was that?

Rion: I don't know but it's not safe we need to get out of here

He tried bashing the door again

Lilia: Rion?

Rion: yes?

Lilia: stay with me

Rion: I'm not going to leave you I'll protect you I promise

Lilia stared at the terminal

Lilia: it's glowing again Rion is it going to hurt us?

Rion turned around to see it glowing again

Rion: I don't know Lilia

A another beam came from it but this time it was impossible to dodge

Lilia: RION

Rion's Eyes widened He grabbed Lilia again to protect her but it was no use. The beam touched them and the only thing that was heard then was the screaming of the two teenagers.

Later on

Solider: MOVE MOVE MOVE bashing though the door

Solider 2: who are these two?

Solider: the boy is the son of Dr Steiner his name is Rion Steiner and the girl is the daughter of Dr Pascalle her name is Lilia Pascalle

Solider 2: I see…what the hell happened in here?

Solider: looks like they were trapped in this room

They look badly hurt

Solider 2: get them both take them to the hospital the clinic chief was looking for them both

To be continued

Galerians is a trademark to Polygon Magic and Ascii also Crave there for none of these characters belong to me


	2. Chapter 2

_Beep…..beep…beep…..beep_

Doctor: how is she doing?

Nurse: she's still unconscious but her heart rate is normal

Doctor: yes I see, go check on the boy I have work to do now

Nurse: yes doctor

_So cold why is everywhere so cold? It's dark in here. W….where am I? Somebody…help me I'm trapped in the dark someone HELP ME _

Pair of brown eyes open only to look into some blinding lights above the eyes focus and looked around. This place wasn't familiar at all.

Lilia: w…where am I?

She tried to lift herself up only to find that is trapped and strapped down onto a bed

Lilia: AHHHH….no…let me go someone help

She stopped for a moment remembering the words from her dream she started breathing heavy as she felt pain in her head

Lilia: s…stop

Electricity was bursting in the room what was going on? The pain was too much to take

Lilia: no STOP

Suddenly the machines next to her blew up and straps that trapped her down snapped in half after a lot of destruction in the room the pain stopped Lilia was completely stunned

Lilia: did I do that?

She let herself off the bed and walked around she was being watched by cameras and there were two guards watching the TV screens

Guard65: gosh did you see that?

Guard23: of course I did I was here

Guard65: but how did she do that? The doctor said she only had telepathic power

Guard23: well he was wrong look like Lilia Pascalle has developed some sort of new power

Guard65: or it could be because of the boy um…Rion Steiner I think his name is

Guard23: what how can this be done by Rion?

Guard65: well because I was told they were connected somehow if Rion suffers Lilia does too maybe Rion gave her that power so she could escape

Guard23: you're a twit how can Rion give her powers if he is still unconscious?

Guard65: what Rion is here too?

Guard23: aww just shut up

The floor was so cold as she walked around she wasn't wearing her normal clothes she was stuck in a hospital plain green dress sort of thing she made her way to the closet door to find her other clothes so she immediately got change and made her way to the hidden door near the back

Lilia: I've got to get out of here and find Rion

Voice: hold it right there Lilia Pascalle

She swiftly turned around to find a doctor there

Lilia: WHERE AM I? AND WHERE'S RION?

Doctor: Rion? Hmm I'm sorry to say but Rion is no longer with us

Lilia: what? What are you saying?

Doctor: there was a incident at the Mushroom tower mostly everything was destroy and that blast Lilia you did survive but Rion didn't

Tears poured from her eyes

Lilia: R…Rion…..

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

_Beep….beep….beep…beep_

Nurse: his heart rate seems ok

She looked down at the boy who kept his eyes closed he looked…awful his eyes had bad bags under them as if he hasn't slept in a long time his skin was rough and he had a few wounds and scratches on himself

Nurse: my goodness just what happened to him and Lilia?

_I can hear screams but I can't see anyone _

_This place is so dark…I'm shaking I have to stop I've got to get out of here…RELEASE ME…I WANNA BE FREE _

Blue eyes shot open to see a blurry figure he kept staring until he could see the figure properly it was a woman who looked scared and stunned the boy cleared his throat and began talking

Rion: where am I? Who are you?

Nurse: Rion just relax you may still have amnesia you may not remember anything

Rion: get me out of this bed

She stood still

Rion: NOW

Scared the nurse rushed to the machines and turned off the strapped they came off him and he stood up

Nurse: please Rion you must rest until you can remember

Rion: I DON'T NEED TO REMEMBER ANYTHING

Nurse: what?

Rion: because I remember everything now my childhood my past…I am Rion Steiner

The nurse was speechless he had his memory back now she watched as he walked around the room he checked in cupboards and closets

Rion: where my clothes?

Nurse: there not in here

Rion: well where are they I'm not staying in this

The nurse gave him his other clothes and let him get dressed

Nurse: there…happy now?

He looked at her than he noticed something in her pocket it was Lilia's doll

Rion: give me that doll now

Nurse: is it yours I found it in your pocket

Rion: that is no concern of yours give me the doll or I'll blow your head off

The nurse place the doll on the bed and Rion grabbed it he held it to his chest and closed his eyes it looked like he was concentrating on something then he opened his eyes

Rion: damn it Lilia why won't you answer me

Nurse: she can't

Rion: what?

Nurse: that blast in the mushroom tower Rion you survived but Lilia didn't the blast was so powerful it killed her I'm very sorry Rion

Rion's heart broke in two Lilia was dead and he promised to protect her she stuck by him without her he would have just give up she kept him going she was his strength and now she's gone for the first time in a long time tears fell from his eyes

Rion: she can't be dead she just can't

Nurse: Rion….

Rion: I promised to protect her

Nurse: I'm sorry

Rion: l….Lilia….

To be continued


	4. Anger

Time for an update been a while since I wrote this and now I've change my writing style please enjoy and review.

Chapter 4: Anger 

Rion felt his head burning, it hurt so much, and he felt anger burn up. The nurse stepped back in fear. Rion eyes began to glow. The began to plead for Rion to stop "Rion! Stop it" Rion screamed out loud as the whole place around him was destroyed. Once his head hurt too much he stopped. But he hated himself for letting Lilia die he was never to forgive himself. He got on his knees "Lilia I'm so sorry" He was now alone in this world.

Lilia cried on her knees "Rion…Rion" The Doctor just stood there emotionless not even showing a sign of sympathy. Lilia looked up at him "I don't believe you Rion isn't dead he isn't I just know it" Doctor frowned "get a hold of yourself Miss Pacalle" suddenly Lilia got a shot of pain in her head. But how? Was it Rion? Was he alive but in pain? Lilia put her hands on her head "Lilia?" Lilia began to cry in pain "My head! It really hurt" The doctor took steps back "No how can it happen" The doctor tried to run for it but Lilia used her head to lock all the doors. The doctor was trapped "Lilia stop this at once!" Lilia stood up "I can't control it" her vision began to blur then it hit her. She screamed and bolts of electricity were destroying the place and even the doctor. When the pain went away Lilia collapse "How?" after a while she got up "Rion? Are you alive? If so I must find you"

Rion sensed something. Like great power that had just been used "what was that?" he walked out the destroyed room "Lilia? Are you here? If you are I must find you and this time protect you I promise" he ran through the endless, white, hospital corridor in order to find his childhood friend, the one who he really cared about.


End file.
